


We The Kaiju

by milkymeats



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Making Out, just mostly gay teenager stuff, seriously they make out a lot, since they're still in highschool there's not gonna be full on sex or anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-25 13:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkymeats/pseuds/milkymeats
Summary: a bunch of short AUs, expect horny gays and smug little shits





	1. Soft

_scratch_ _scratch_

"rikka.. rikka..."

"what is it? i'm trying to work."

_scratch scratch scratch_

"mmmh but i'm booorred.."

rikka grunted. "then find something to do."

... _scratch scra_ _ _–__

"what kind of kaiju should i make?"

"put that down, akane."

"you said to find something to do."

"not _that._ "

.. _scratch_

.... _scratch scratch_

....... _scratc_ –

".. i wanna make out."

_snap_

_"_ f-fine, but i still need to finish thi–mmghnph!"


	2. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akane dissociates but everything's okay

"stop that."

akane giggles. "i'm not doing anything."

"we are __not__ playing footsie in a public cafe." to prove her point, rikka jolts both her legs to the side of the table, away from akane's previously wandering feet.

"boo, you're no fun."

"teasing me in public is _not_ fun."

akane smiles devilishly.

                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

on the way back to akane's place, the small, pink-haired girl holds rikka's hand tightly, in an attempt to ignore the crowd surrounding them.

rikka frowns softly, walks a little faster while still keeping their hands linked.

akane sips her juice box absentmindedly, white noise seemingly having blocked out the people around the two. rikka sighs but continues her fast-paced strides.

after the much-too-long walk back home, rikka pulls out her partners' key from the bag hanging limp from her shoulder. while doing so, the taller girl chances a look at said partner, who, as she suspected, is still very much dissociated with the world around her.

sighing, she pushes the door open wide, grabs akane by the wrist and pulls them both in the house.

rikka gets her settled on the bed in her room before trudging around, looking for her friends' never-ending supply of tomato juice.

locating them, rikka sits next to akane and situates them so that she is laying on her back and akane is laying against her front. "i'm pretty sure this was more comfortable for her.."

half an hour later, akane blinks blearily, her eyes glassed over from being unfocused for so long. rikka is fast asleep under her, the blue-haired girls' hands wrapped around akane's waist.

sitting up slowly, akane tries to focus around her. she sees her computer flashing on the desk, two unopened tomato juice boxes near it.

rikka's arms tighten around her tiredly, she sits up lazily behind akane, yawning. "you just wake up?"

"mm yeah, how long?"

rikka leans on akane heavily, rubbing her cheek against the others' cheek. "thirty minutes, i think."

akane stretches, spreading her small fingers and kicking her feet. her shirt rides up her stomach as she does, rikka watches with rapt attention, blushing. she runs a finger up the exposed skin softly, mumbling on akane's shoulder. "...you're soft here."

"mmmh.. i'm soft other places too."

"er–"

"....since you're so interested."

"i'm no–"

"pervert."

"..."

the teasing smile on akane's face is almost instantly replaced by a strained smile as rikka jabs her fingers into her partners' sides relentlessly.

"ack–!!"

"learn to be more respectful, you."


	3. Kitten Lickin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> going into heat?

rikka should've known she wasn't going to get any actual studying done at akane's house. it was always worth a shot, though.

and really, making out was always one step in front of school work anyway, so who was she to complain?

"mmmh you're shirt's in the way."

rikka grumbles, exhaling softly and trying to ignore akane's wandering hands creeping up her shirt.

"c'mooon, take it off." akane nips her on her nose. "please?" she nuzzles her neck, purring.

rikka curses. _'she_   _knows how i feel about her purring!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _'_______ the blush on her cheeks spreads down to her neck, where akane is giving her soft kitten licks.

she tries to keep her composure, digs her fingers into the blanket beneath her, bits her lip, ignores akane's steady advances, the small claws running up her sides.

small muffled purrs spill from akane's lips as she licks at rikka's neck, her rough tongue dragging against the skin. akane's tail makes its' way up one of rikka's arms, brushing her cheek lovingly.

"rikka~"

rikka's own tail thumps loudly on the bed, waving in the air excitedly.

"...hey rikka~"

she feels the others' claws graze her jaw line, but tries (and fails) to ignore it.

"why're you ignoring me~?"

"i-i'm not–"

akane lets out a puff of hot air on rikka's ear, smiling when she turns red and jumps away.

"h-hey..."

"you can stop pretending, you know." akane smirks, her tongue peeking out of her mouth. "you're not very good at hiding how you feel, rikka~"

akane leans in closer to rikka, wrapping her arms around the others' neck. their chests press together, and, on instinct, rikka grips the smaller girls' waist, holding her close.

with a burst of strength, rikka lifts the small cat and gently lowers her down on the bed. now above her, rikka can see the red creeping up on akane's face, hot breath escaping her slightly parted lips.

blushing, rikka leans down and presses her lips to akane's, her tail wagging fiercely behind her. akane moans in her mouth when their lips meet, tightening her arms around rikka.

pressing harder into the kiss, the taller girl grips soft thighs in her hands, groaning right along with akane. their hips meet finally, and the pink-haired girl eagerly grinds against rikka. she runs her tongue on the other girls' lips and quickly pushes past.

they stay like that for a while, playfully fighting for dominance. when they finally break apart, rikka is red-faced and panting hard, akane running a hand up and down her sweaty back.

"w-we have school in the morning..."

"then let's have fun tonight~"

"...i still have homework...."

"we'll make up an excuse then."

defeated, rikka blushes profusely, leaning back down to press her forehead to akane's. ".....we can't be up all night."

akane smiles impishly.

"sure sure~"


	4. Strawberry Kisses

monday morning.

it's too sunny, the birds seem a lot louder than usual. maybe it's just in her head but...

_'everything is annoying me today..'_

immediately she gets a reply,

_'don't.'_

hmph.

she continues walking. passes by two girls who seem to know her. they wave, she smiles.

_'who were they?'_

_'no idea.'_

she continues walking. makes it to the school gate. doesn't walk in.

_'why aren't you here yet?'_

_'go to class, akane.'_

...she walks in, begrudgingly. makes it to her seat without being stopped.

....

......

..........

_'..... you're still not here...'_

_' **akane**.'_

                         **************************

it's three minutes before the first bells rings that rikka, yuuta, and shou walk through the door, _finally_.

rikka immediately makes a beeline for akane's desk in the back of the classroom. the pink-haired girl is ignoring her, finding the window next to her much more interesting.

rikka sighs, knowing very well she's in trouble with the shorter girl. "sorry i'm so late, akane. i can buy you whatever you want to make up for it?"

akane, pouting like a third grader who just dropped their ice cream, finally looks up rikka. "...fine. i also want a make up kiss. right now."

the blue-haired girl blushes, "b-but we're in school.."

akane teasingly puckers her lips.

"oh my god, okay."

leaning down, her face burning, rikka closes the distance between them, and their lips meet softly. akane smiles in the kiss, giggling cutely. they separate after a while, and rikka promptly ignores her classmates stares and speed walks to her seat.

                                              <3

"here."

rikka holds out a small, strawberry cake wrapped in plastic. akane stares at it for a bit, before blushing and grabbing the cake from rikka's hand.

"thank you~"

rikka blushes, for like, the tenth time this afternoon.

"y-you're welcome.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> experimenting with some different AUs for these kids, in this one rikka and akane have some sort of mind-linked connection with one another


	5. What A Cutie

rikka, yuuta, and utsumi have been hanging out together for three straight days now. it's something that surprises rikka everyday, as she never once thought she'd be hanging out with a couple of boys she's never spoken to.

but here they are. walking to school together like old pals, laughing and making jokes (mostly about utsumi).

they get to school eventually, walking into their classroom giggling at the thought of utsumi in a two-piece bikini.

"ah, but seriously, i don't think he'd rock a two-piece." rikka snickers behind her hand. utsumi glares at her.

"yeah, maybe a crop top and bikini bottoms?" yuuta joins in, failing to keep his laughter hidden.

utsumi groans, grasping his head in mock anger. "ugh you two are so annoying! ....obviously i'd rock a crop top and booty shorts."

unable to keep their giggles in, the three fall into a contagious laughter, leaning on each other for support. soon the bell rings and they go back to their seats, standing and bowing as told when the teacher walks in...

.....with a new student.

"alright, rugrats. today we have a student joining us. you wanna introduce yourself or you good?"

the girl by his side is no more than five feet tall, with short, pink hair and a pair of glasses too cool for just anyone to wear. she smiles nervously and waves towards the teacher.

he nods. "alright then. everyone, this is shinjou akane. be nice and all that junk. you can sit there in the back, shinjou."

akane walks to her seat quickly, and everyone takes their eyes off her as she sits down.

everyone, that is, except utsumi.

                       ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

when it's finally lunch time, both rikka and utsumi migrate to yuuta's desk, only half surprised to see him gone.

"dumbass probably forgot his lunch again."

"wow, rikka! such language!"

rikka shrugs and takes a seat in yuuta's chair. she glances at the new girl in the desk next to her.

"hey."

akane jumps at the voice directed to her, and slowly turns to meet rikka's face. the blue-haired girl smiles gently.

"sorry, didn't mean to scare you. you settling in okay?"

"ah, yeah. thanks."

rikka smiles at her again, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. she gives a thumbs up, which akane returns with a small smile, then turns back to her green-haired friend.

who's giving her the side eye.

"eh? what?! what'd i do??"

                        ∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆∆

on the way back to rikka's place, because "your house is bigger, also your mom has great food", utsumi huffs loudly and dramatically.

rikka and yuuta glance at each other. "something wrong, shou?" yuuta asks his overly dramatic friend.

"oh, nothing." utsumi throws his arm over his eyes.

rikka snorts. "okay, drama queen."

"you're supposed to be all like, 'oh but utsumi there _has_ to be something wrong!', not just brush me off!!"

the other two laugh.

"this is NOT funny!!"

once at rikka's place, utsumi throws himself in a chair closest to him, sighing and huffing loudly once again.

yuuta throws a pillow at him, and rikka chortles before groaning and looking at utsumi with a Definitely Serious look on her face.

"okay, utsumi. since you seem dead set on making us ask again, what, oh what could have possibly made you so melancholy?" as she says this, rikka flails her arms in the air as if declaring a speech.

utsumi's blushes at his friends who, in all seriousness of course, have turned their attention on him instantly.

"i uh," he coughs, waits a moment, then sighs. "i was... jealous cuz rikka got to talk to the new girl first...."

"wha..."

"i-"

"i know, i know!! but! she's like, super cute and i was hoping to get to know her before all the sleezy dudes got to her!"

yuuta and rikka chuckle at him.

"but then, rikka just swoops down and steals my first impression!"

"eh, is that why you're so angry? cuz i spoke to her first and stole your thunder?"

"you're making it sound childish!!"

"well, it is!"

yuuta covers his face, crying in laughter.

......

.........

............

"i agree with you, though."

"huh? that you stole my first impression?"

"pfft, no. that she's cute."

"oh."

"yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized halfway through that while rikka and yuuta both call him utsumi, that is NOT his first name,, which, i knew but apparently forgot and was too lazy to change it


	6. Kaiju Savior I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which utsumi screams a lot, and akane is unnerving

"day two of being chased by a raging kaiju and still no damn help!" utsumi groans, the sound upsetting nearby birds. amidst their annoyed cries, he can still hear the kaiju roaring behind him. "oh my god we're going to die, i know it."

yuuta, who had been walking cautiously beside him, frowns at his pessimistic friend. "you've been complaining for hours, utsumi. at least _try_ to think of something positive?"

utsumi freezes, stares at yuuta as if he'd just asked him to eat an armadillo. "okay yeah, sure. we're still alive so that's good! we have our clothes, food, and phones in case of emergency, so double bonus! it's really too bad that _none of that is going to matter soon_ _ _ _ _ _ _,______ " he paused for dramatic effect. "cuz we're just going to die!!" utsumi damn near screams, his face red.

"seriously yuuta! we're being chased by a shitting kaiju and you want me to be positive?! are you kidding me!!"

yuuta sighs, which turns into a pitiful groan. "i know, i know! i'm just trying to keep a cool head, okay! you aren't the only one freaking out here!"

utsumi scoffs but frowns a little. "yeah, okay. we're both losing it and that damn kaiju is gonna catch up to us." he turns to look behind them as he says this. "we should keep going, hopefully we can get to a phone booth or something on the way."

the red-haired boy blinks, then smiles softly. utsumi turns away from him and continues walking, and yuuta doesn't mention how the other boy leveled himself for his friend.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

up ahead, the two boys can see a bus stop, with a phone booth near it.

"yes!!" utsumi cries in relief. "finally! no more kaiju, no more running, no more–" in the midst of his celebration, he stops as he and yuuta get a good look at the bus stop.

sitting on the bench is a girl around their age, looking down at her phone, and seemingly unalarmed at the closing stomps of the kaiju near them.

utsumi grunts. "damn it, what the hell! does she not hear the monster bastard coming this way?"

"we should warn her," yuuta mumbles to his friend, having stayed quiet to let his thoughts catch up to him. "it wouldn't do any of us any good to phone for help and completely ignore her."

sighing, the green-haired boy wipes his face. "yeah i know, it's just..." he huffs. "we can't take too long and i don't wanna be caught by that thing and she could slow us down, i mean, _look_ at her for christ's sake! she's just sitting there!!"

his yelling unintentionally grabs the attention of the aforementioned girl. the boys continue stage-whispering back and forth, unaware of their audience, who giggles, stands up slowly, and approaches them.

"my my, is this what they call a lover's quarrel?" she puts a hand to her mouth teasingly, laughing when they startle and jump nearly five feet in the air.

"god, what the hell!"

"i'm sorry, i couldn't help it!"

"what are you laughing for?! do you not hear that damn kaiju behind us!?!"

the smile stays on her face as she looks up at them. "of course i hear it! it's quite loud, huh?"

perplexed, and about to blow his top, utsumi lifts a hand to start shouting again, but yuuta beats him to the punch.

"listen, we wanted to warn you about the kaiju because we didn't know if you knew, but if you do know, why were you just sitting there?"

it's silent for a while, the girl humming a low tune and looking towards the sky for what seems like an hour.

"y'know," she stops humming. "i often forget what world i'm living in after a reset, so being worried about potential dangers never crosses me! especially when they aren't real dangers in the first place."

she's still smiling. the kaiju is getting louder, its' stomps shaking the ground beneath them. utsumi and yuuta are shocked, to say the least. the girl with bright, pink-tinted hair hums another tune, pulling out what looks like a small instrument out of her hoodie pocket.

turning back towards them, her smile widening. "if you want," the girl brings the flute(?) to her lips, "i can let her know that she's scaring you? maybe calm her down?"

"buh..." utsumi struggles, as always. "w, what..?"

giggling, she plays the same tune she'd be humming earlier.

and the stomps come to a stop.

right before speeding up closer to them.

"SHIT!"

"i thought you said you were calming her down!"

her constant smiling is starting to unnerve the boys. "i did calm her down! she knows where i am so everything should be fine now!"

"what does that even MEAN!?"

before any other words are exchanged, a loud snort breaks the unnoticed silence.

yuuta and utsumi freeze up, hot air blowing at their clothes. the girl laughs, clapping as if their fear was somehow entertaining.

"yay, you found me! i'm so sorry i got lost, i found a little wood shop that looked really cool! and a nearby butcher too!"

it's quiet for a moment. loud breaths being taken in by the kaiju scarily close to them, birds singing in the distance, utsumi's heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

it's quiet for a moment, still.

and then...

" **you** ** **could have let me know you**** ** ** **strayed****** ** ** ** **off.******** "

a deep, husky voice nearly pierces their ears. yuuta clamps his hands to his ears, wincing a little.

" **i** ** **was**** ** ** **worried.****** "

there's a quick hiss of hot air, it swirls around them and licks at their legs. when the air clears, yuuta and utsumi dare to take a glance at the kaiju–

"A GIRL?!?!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for flat out abandoning this fic! i promise it wasn't on purpose or anything, i'd been doing some other stuff besides writing for a while and didn't really have much inspiration, but i've got two more chapters in the works and more to come later on!! i hope u all like them!!
> 
> also! if u can't tell from the title, this chapter will have a part 2! maybe more if it gets good feedback!!


	7. Kaiju Savior II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rikka bites yuuta, and akane remains a gremlin

she's completely naked. there are cyan scales on her belly and arms, dark blue fur sticking out _everywhere_ , and _she's_ _completely_ _naked._

"uh..." she sputters intelligently.

akane has yet to stop laughing at the situation, the two _boys_ in front of her are desperately trying to cover their eyes. **she's** ** **still**** ** ** **naked******.

"akane, i could really use some clothes right now."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"so uh," the green-haired boy starts. he's been nervously avoiding her eyes since she shifted. the other boy (with incredible bright orange hair?? how???) sits with his hands on his lap, a curious expression on his face as he glances at her every so often.

".... you're a...kaiju?" orange-hair asks hesitantly, as if he's afraid he might offend her. she sighs, knowing akane definitely had a blast messing with these two.

shooting a mildly irritated look at the laughing gremlin, the kaiju girl turns to answer him. "yeah, a shifter to be precise." nonchalantly, she claws at the ruffles beneath her neck. "where we come from, shifters are pretty normal. i'm assuming it's very different here, huh," she states more than asks.

green-hair nearly shrieks at this. " _where_ are you from, exactly? cuz the other girl mentioned being in different worlds after a _reset_? that doesn't sound very normal, ya know!"

the giggling starts up again, and akane has to put a palm against her mouth to muffle them.

the boy continues talking as if he never heard her. "and also! do either of you have a name?? i don't wanna be rude or anything, and it'd be weird to just call you kaiju girl and pink-hair."

a chuckle, "right back at ya, green-hair." the kaiju picks at her scabs before akane slaps her hand away. huffing, she adds, "my name's rikka. and i suppose you could say we're from an alternate dimension...of sorts."

the boys stare, green-hair stutters before speaking, "huh... so you two are 100% not from here? no jokes, no pranks?" he squints his eyes at them.

akane, finally recovering from her laughing fit earlier, answers him this time. "yep, no pranks to be had!" she lifts up her hands to give him a two-fingered peace sign. "and my name's akane, by the way."

orange-hair, shaking himself from his awe at rikka, smiles and holds out a hand. "i'm yuuta, and this is utsumi. we're second-years from a school near here. it's really cool to meet you!"

akane smiles back at him, but doesn't take his hand, waving cutely instead. rikka, on the other hand, looks at his palm as if she doesn't understand why he's holding it out. which, he realizes, she probably doesn't.

the blue kaiju leans her head down, frowning petulantly. she lifts a clawed finger and pokes his own, and he laughs. utsumi looks on, confused but equally amused.

while rikka and yuuta continue to play around with the dynamics of a handshake, akane pulls out her flute and plays a little tune.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

rikka probably didn't mean it when she bit his hand in protest to him petting her, but it still hurt.

yuuta clutches his bandaged arm as if he's going to lose it at any second. utsumi had gotten tired of his complaining and threw a bottle at him.

now here they were, walking to school the next day, reminiscing in their near-death experience, even though it wasn't really one.

after their little "play date", as akane called it, the two weirdos had said something about leaving someone unattended, and then just...vanished out of thin air. well, not really, but they essentially did just that. one second they were there, the next, utsumi and yuuta turn around to see nothing at all, so...

yeah, they vanished.

and despite the fact that he thought rikka was going to kill them, utsumi really wants to see them again in hopes of becoming friends.

who knows, maybe they might decide to come back when they're done world-hopping. maybe the two high school boys will get to see the kaiju girl and her...master? girlfriend, perhaps? whatever those two were.

he just hopes the pink-haired _demon_ doesn't try to scare the living shit out of him if they do decide to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuuhhh what is UP my sweethearts loool i know y'all were probably waiting hella long for an update and im real sorry for the wait
> 
> i've been typing out drafts for some other upcoming stories and just when i was bout to post this new chapter my wifi shit itself >:))))
> 
> it's been wonky for days now, but im definitely gonna be postin new shit when i get the chance! and speakin of new shit, i got five chapters of a stranger things story written out, if y'all interested lemme know and i'll post in the next few days or so! hope u lovelies enjoy it!! <3


	8. Nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> akane's a gamer and rikka wears a letterman

akane was excited.

today was a warm, sunny, happy tuesday, which meant akane could finally go out to her favorite video game stop with no interruptions!

her dearest girlfriend was still asleep when she woke up, so she left a note with a plate of food for her, knowing she'd be worried, and hungry, when she wakes up.

skipping along the sidewalk (she _never_ skips), akane goes down a mental list of potential games she wants to buy when she gets to her stop. but as she nears the store, she can already sense an incoming problem.

(she really hopes it doesn't ruin her mood.)

there in front of her favorite little store, is a small group of _boys_ she knows for a fact are too young and immature to be out on their own.

one of them notices her, and nudges a boy next to him. in unison, the testosterone-obsessed normies all turn and smirk at her.

she huffs. of _course,_ this is exactly what she wanted to avoid, but _of course_ they just had to ruin everything for her.

but she still wants to get to her store, so akane holds her ground, furrowing her brow and glaring at the boys walking her way.

"well, well, well," she shouldn't be surprised he sounds like a total chad, but, "looks like we got ourselves a little gamer girl, boys," _really?_

still, she says nothing. it's broad daylight, it's not like they can _do_ anything. and if they tried, all she'd need to do is whistle and—

"i said, what do ya think you're doin' on our turf?" the smug rat shouts exaggeratedly at her face. he smirks at the look she gives him, which should've probably made him wary, but whatever. "what, you got a speakin' problem or sumthin'? you some kinda retard?"

akane flat out refuses to answer, now. calling her a retard? what a bunch of normie cowards.

she contemplates whistling for a second, but ultimately decides to wait a bit and humor these _boys_.

it's a terrible decision though, as they just keep asking why she's here and calling her stupid. she attempts to walk around them when the leader, or whoever he's supposed to be, grabs her arm.

the contact makes her blanch and she lets out a sharp whistle. it's short, but effective, nonetheless, as she feels her girlfriend press against her in her mind. the presence is soothing, and she nonchalantly yanks her arm out of the boys' grip.

"hey! you think you can just get away with ignorin' me, bitch? huh!? do you have any idea who you talkin' to?!"

"not really, no." she smiles slyly at him. and if _he_ thinks he can just away with grabbing her like, he's got another thing coming.

the boy glares at her like he's looking at the sun, and she mockingly worries he might go blind from how hard he's squinting.

"you fuckin' bitch! i'll show you!" but he never gets the chance to, akane muses as she sees her girlfriend close in behind him. his fist is lifted, but before he can throw a punch, his arm is pulled all the way behind his back. "argh, shit!"

he and his goonies turn to look behind them, and akane's blue-haired girlfriend stands there with a casual smile on her face.

"hey now, you know someone'll kill you if you put your hands on a girl, right?" she chuckles sardonically.

the "leader" yelps as her grip tightens. "w-whatchu talkin' 'bout!? i-i wasn't gonna hit her!"

the girl laughs. "yeah sure, now get outta here, please and thank you. you're blocking the doorway."

she doesn't even give him a chance to respond before she quite literally tosses him on the ground. the rest of the gang wince, and run their little hides off, the little boy on the ground following them pitifully.

rikka scoffs and shrugs her letterman jacket off to give to akane. she looks at her, gesturing at the game store behind them. "you want me to come in there with you just in case?"

akane smiles. so sweet. "you can, if you don't mind. i'll be quick, though."

her girlfriend smiles as she walks ahead. "take your time, then. i'm not rushing you."

together, they walk into the game store, and akane purchases a total of ten new games while rikka groans playfully behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wOOP look who's on a roll baby!! one more super short one after this plus a lil announcement!
> 
> i swear it's like, me and a handful of other stories that arent just flat out porn in the gridman tag lololol


	9. You're Weird, But I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet, weird and gay

rikka's a strange one.

everyday at the beginning of class, she walks to the back and plops her head down in akane's lap.

it's a strange custom, but it's theirs nonetheless.

another strange thing she does is sometimes sneaking kittens in the classroom. she keeps them in her bag, halfway zipped up so they can breathe, and shows them off during their free period.

she often ends up cuddling them till she falls asleep.

which leads into another thing, rikka's strange sleeping habit. it isn't so much strange as it is funny, though.

sometimes she'll fall asleep in the middle of a lesson, other times she sleeps the whole day, needing to be woken up by her friends.

rikka's definitely a strange one, but that's why akane loves her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaayyyy and here we come to an indefinite stop! don't worry, im not abandoning this fic or anything, but i will be taking a break to write my other stories! and as previously mentioned in the chapter before the last one, i plan on posting a story for stranger things once ive written ten chapters of it!
> 
> i hope u guys enjoy my future stories!! wuv u! 😚


End file.
